Automatic changing of a welding torch, or parts thereof, in an industrial robot welding system should assure fully automatic operation even if there are frequent disruptions at the welding torches.
It is known that in order to meet this need, tool changing devices which are capable of changing a plurality of identical or different welding torches (as well as other tools) can be used. It is also known that in this arrangement (see the journal VDI-Z [Journal of the Association of German Engineers] 125 (1983), No. 7, Apr. (I), pages 223-225), not only the entire welding torch but also the hose assembly, and thus as a rule the electrical current source as well, must all be changed.
In most cases, for reasons of economy, the necessity of having to exchange the entire welding torch and hose assembly in the event of a partial disruption at only one or a few functional parts of the welding torch (such as the wire nozzle or the gas nozzle) hinders the realization of an exchange of the welding torch. Similarly, attaching the wire feed device to the upper arm of the industrial robot, which is otherwise favorable, has not been possible in previously realized changing equipment.